First Experience
First Experience is one of the four possible episode 3 in the visual novel and one of two episodes to follow The Distance Between Us, the other being Conflicting Desires. In this episode Makoto continues to date Kotonoha and make more sexual advances towards her only to be repeatedly rebuffed by her. Frustrated he makes an outburst at Sekai then Sekai takes him out into the hall to talk and offer to let him train on her. Makoto accepts and then starts an affair with Sekai. Plot The episode starts at Kotonoha's big house where she's surprised to find her mother home, since she always works late. After chatting a bit Manami deduces she has a boyfriend now. Manami is happy for her and teaches her a hot lemonade recipe to make Makoto like her more and then gives her movie tickets she got from a client. During school lunch Kotonoha invites Makoto to go see a movie on Friday. During the movie Makoto holds Kotonoha's hand and is recieved better than before. They talk about the movie during the train and both like it and make plans to watch the original movie at Kotonoha's. The next day Makoto and Kotonoha have lunch together and when Kotonoha mentions it's a little cold when Makoto hugs her from behind and makes wants to have physical contact with her. Depending on the player's choices Kotonoha can simply be hugged or physically resist Makoto. She still doesn't like it. During class Kotonoha emails apologizing for what happened. Makoto can either apologize, ask for more or ignore the text. After school Sekai and Setsuna go to Pure Burger and Makoto and Kotonoha go home together on a crowded train. Due to a bump Makoto's hand gets stuck on Kotonoha's breasts. He can either start fondling her to stop and rest his hand until the train stops. During the evening depending on the players actions Makoto will either masturbate to what happened and Kotonoha will think it was horrible or Makoto will call to apologize. If he calls to apologize and he says he wants to touch her because he has a desire to do it Kotonoha will say it's not love and end the call badly. If however Makoto says he'll stay away from her she'll get wo rried and that she can endure it and take their relationship step by step. The next day they meet during a train ride to school and the atmosphere is very unpleasant and they're seen by Hikari. Hikari tells Sekai about and, thinking she and Makoto are going out and suggests she break up with him. Right before lunch Sekai asks Makoto what's happening and try to pry into what happened. Makoto, frustrated tells her to shut up. They go out into the hall to talk. Makoto is frustrated at his feeling towards Kotonoha and the inability to approach her. He then asks since Sekai is "technically" a girl she should know. Sekai starts to give him some advice and then suggests he practice on her. Makoto accepts and with Sekai's instruction begin to touch Sekai and fondle her and nearly kiss when lunchtime ends. Sekai says training over but Makoto insists that he still doesn't understand since they're only halfway through. Sekai then invites him to her home to "train". Makoto meets Sekai's mother and she mentions Sekai and Setsuna are always talking about him. Makoto and Sekai then train more that ultimately leads them to having sex. Sekai then walks Makoto to the train station and promises to not tell Kotonoha what happened and declares practice is over. Makoto then ignores the train to embrace Sekai. Next Episode This episode is by far the most complex one and the episode that follows is equally complex. The outcomes essentially boil down to these outcomes. *Makoto dances with Kotonoha at the bonfire. Possible endings are It Begins With the First Kiss, Bloody End, Bavarois, Lust, Christmas Eve and With Honesty. Episode 4 names are, depending on how it happened, "Partner For the Festival", "Unacknowledged Feelings" and "The Same Feelings". *After the school festival (either before the bonfire or the day after), Makoto informs Kotonoha he's going to someone he's loved for a long time, referring to Sekai but Kotonoha thinks it's Otome. Possible endings are With Kotonoha, Love Fulfilled, Earnest Feelings requited, To Kotonoha and Bloody End. Episode 4 names are, depending on how it happened, "Substitute Girlfriend" and "The One I Love Most". *Makoto goes to Sekai without informing Kotonoha, leading her to think she's still her girlfriend. Possible endings are Bavarois, Lust, Two Lovers, To My Children, After the Kiss and Bloody End. Episode 4 name is "Bonfire For Two". *Makoto and Kotonoha have sex inside the break room, the next school day Taisuke invites Makoto to a double date at Aqua Square and the next day Taisuke and Sekai announce they're a couple. Possible endings are To My Children, Pushed Too Far, Bloody End, Christmas Eve and With Honesty. Episode 4 name is "With Great Reluctance". For help navigating the chapter following First Experience, see Festival Day (after First Experience). Category:Episodes